Madeleine
Madeleine is a character in the Rules of Engagement, ''The Royal Romance'', and ''The Royal Heir'' series. She is first seen in Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Chapter 11. Appearance Madeline has fair skin, short, blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a green dress and a pearl necklace. Personality Raised and bred for courtly life, Madeleine is the epitome of prim and proper; she shows little emotion, having good control of her feelings, and thus behaves accordingly to the situation at hand. Her upbringing has made her feel superior towards the other ladies vying for "Liam's" affections, thinking that such gives her an advantage. Cold, snarky, and cruel, she tries her best to make court life miserable for all the women around her, but as subtly as possible. She is ambitious and power-hungry, and will trample anyone to become the Queen of Cordonia. She is manipulative and rude to everyone around her, even to her own mother and ladies-in-waiting. She seems not to care for her ex-fiancé Liam, yet seems to mind if Liam and your character share any affection in public or around her. She is narcissistically confident in her own abilities, which could make her likely to use dirty methods in order to bring down her competitors, although she was not involved in your character's scandal. In Rules of Engagement, she was very possessive of European Guy, claiming that their betrothal was superior to his relationship with the Main Character, even though he has no feelings for Madeleine. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 2 * Chapter 11: Hearts Wild * Chapter 12: Fiancees and Finances The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts * Chapter 8: A Waltz to Remember * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 10: Beach Party (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye * Chapter 12: As Sweet as Apple Pie * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love * Chapter 14: Fair Game * Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash * Chapter 17: Lady in Waiting * Chapter 18: To Be a Princess * Chapter 19: Long Live the King Book 2 * Chapter 1: Homecoming * Chapter 2: Reunion * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster * Chapter 5: International Impressions * Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out * Chapter 8: City of Lights * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 12: Family Ties (Off-Screen) * Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea * Chapter 14: Back to the Big Apple (Off-Screen) * Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound (Mentioned) * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart * Chapter 19: Ascension Book 3 * Chapter 2: Crown and Country * Chapter 3: Allies Among Enemies * Chapter 4: Any Port in a Storm * Chapter 5: The Sport of Kings * Chapter 6: Ember of Hope * Chapter 7: Haute Culture * Chapter 8: Artistic License * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance * Chapter 10: A Matter of Honor * Chapter 11: Cold Fire * Chapter 12: Secrets In The Snow (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All * Chapter 15: Light the Night * Chapter 16: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 17: Save the Date * Chapter 18: Bride to Be * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After The Royal Holiday * Chapter 4: Holly Jolly The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 3: Your Kingdom Awaits * Chapter 4: Courting Crowns * Chapter 6: Home, Home on the Range * Chapter 7: A Night on the Town * Chapter 12: To Love and to Cherish * Chapter 13: Spreading the Word * Chapter 14: The Announcement * Chapter 16: Great Expectations * Chapter 17: Hot Off the Press (Mentioned) * Chapter 18: The Last Apple Ball * Chapter 19: Truth and Lies Book 2 * Chapter 3: Welcome to the World * Chapter 4: The Royal Tour * Chapter 5: Her Royal Highness Relationships European Guy (Leo) Madeleine was set to marry Leo due to an arranged political agreement. Their years-long engagement was broken off when European Guy abdicated his place in the royal line of succession. They have known each other since childhood. In Rules of Engagement, she considers Leo's dalliance with Katie simply that. She exhibits jealousy and anger, but doesn't appear threatened as it would be Leo's duty to marry her. He says that she doesn't like competition. She doesn't speak of his abdication in The Royal Romance and only comments that at least he is willing to come back to court for his brother's coronation. Prince "Liam" Madeleine became one of the suitors, competing for the prince's affections along with the other ladies. She was chosen by Prince Liam to be his bride at the end of the social season in the finale of The Royal Romance, Book 1, but this was to keep up appearances in the outbreak of the scandal directed against Your Character. In The Royal Romance, Book 2, Chapter 15, Liam broke off his engagement to Madeleine. Queen Regina Madeleine is a first cousin once removed of Regina through her mother. Adelaide Adelaide is Madeleine's mother. They seem to have a strained relationship, as Madeleine seems to be embarrassed by her mother's behavior. In Book 2, Chapter 10, Your Character can overhear a conversation between Adelaide and Regina where it is revealed that Adelaide had tried to arrange for male dancers at Madeleine's bachelorette party because Adelaide thinks Madeleine should have some fun while she is young. In Book 2, Chapter 14, Adelaide is able to tell you that she is worried about what the stress of possibly becoming queen will do to Madeleine. In a premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 3, it is revealed that Madeleine ran every year for class president in boarding school. Every time, Adelaide bought her sign-making materials and helped her working on the slogan. Later in the chapter, Your Character is able to help Adelaide, Godfrey and Madeleine reconcile. Godfrey Godfrey is her father. In Book 3, Chapter 3, he makes it clear that he is disappointed when her engagement was broken off twice from Leo and Liam, and he considers this her failure. Every time Madeleine ran for class president in boarding school and lost, he reminded her what that failure meant. Your Character is able to help Adelaide, Godfrey and Madeleine reconcile. Your Character (TRR) In Book 2, Madeleine admits that she doesn't hate your character, but she looks down on you and feels like you are hopeless against her. She likes to rub off her advantage as when she specifically chose you to pick up her ring. Tensions rise when "Riley" disrupts her wedding shower with Liam, and Madeleine reveals one of her few bursts of genuine anger. In Book 3, you can choose to help her with her family issues. She will be your new press secretary. In The Royal Heir, she constantly asks you whether or not you are pregnant as Cordonia's future rests with you. In Chapter 12, she carries one pregnancy test in her purse for you to take. Gallery Other Looks Madeleine Bachelorette.png|Bachelorette party Madeleine Costume Gala.png|Costume Gala Madeleine White Dress.png|White Dress Madeleine Country Theme Dress Full.jpg|Country Theme Dress Full View Madeleine Country Theme Dress.jpg Miscellaneous RoE bartender engagement ring.jpg|(Almost) Wedding Ring Trivia *The name Madeleine is of Latin, Greek and English origin, which means "from Magdala". Magdala is a village on the sea of Galilee, whose name means "tower" in the Hebrew lenguage. Madeleine is the French version of the name Magdalene. *Despite being step-cousins, she was engaged to European Guy and Prince Liam. *Her house color is green. Her house sigil is a tree native to Fydelia. *Her facial features are similar to Chelsea McIntyre's from The Sophomore, with the only difference being that Madeleine has red lipstick and Chelsea has pink. *She is poisoned in Book 3, Chapter 11, but survives and returns in Chapter 14. *According to PB's latest blog on September 7, 2018, during the writing process for Book 3, Kara, one of the writers, wanted Madeleine to die when she got poisoned in Book 3.http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/9/7/looking-back-on-the-royal-romance *Most of her writing comes from writer Jeffrey, as revealed in a blog post about The Royal Romance, Book 2.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/9/12/the-royal-romance-book-2 * Her house name was revealed to be Amaranth in The Royal Heir, Book 2, Chapter 4. Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Nobility Category:Redeemed Characters